


調教刺客 Ass-ass-in-in-der

by yukino_hhwang



Category: Assassin's Creed (Movie), Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: 大家都對Cal的ass很關切，因為刺客就是ass-ass-in長篇的碎念，寫的卻只是三章長的小段子Everyone interests in Cal's ass for "assassin" stands for ass-ass-inAguilar/Cal+Sophia/Cal





	1. Chapter 1

「Cal，你不用害怕，你所經歷的是『出血現象』。」Sophia領著Cal走進辦公室，她都是在這裡做面談的，這裡沒有那些令受試者緊張的儀器，他們比較願意開口，也因為如此，儘管有那麼多輕巧便利的裝置，Sophia還是會拿起紙筆——有些東西不是科技可以取代的，例如當受試者的注意力被那隻寫字的手吸引時，就不是那麼關切自己的表情，每個人都經過了長期追蹤，已經對那些人迥異的人生經驗略知一二，但聽到細節時仍難免心跳漏跳幾拍，而他們畢竟都是刺客的後代，對於恐懼有著敏銳的直覺，簡直就像鯊魚嗅到血腥一樣。  
「妳已經說過了。」Cal不以為然地挑了挑眉，「說點我不知道的吧？」  
「你所謂的幻覺，都是真實發生過的事情，是你祖先記憶的一部分。」  
「所以呢？」Cal雙眼直勾勾地盯著Sophia，這些他也都聽過了，他正等著一個令他滿意的回答。  
「我不會對你說謊，出血效應可怕之處在於：當你不知道你看到的影像是從哪裡來的時，一般人習慣否定自己，於是少部分的人會因此而精神錯亂。」不是少部分的人，是僅有少數人可以捱過，但是Animus的技術越來越進步，今年嚴重副作用的受試者已經少很多了，所以我不算說謊，Sophia想，抄起了手寫板說：「有很多方法可以幫助你因應⋯⋯」  
Sophia想到了『水族館』，那並不是真的水族館，是那些不願意進行回溯，最後造成腦神經損傷的受試者住的地方，他們眼神空洞而飄忽，像是深海裡的魚一樣，但魚至少當下還知道要游去哪裡，但是他們不論是腳步和意念都沒有目的地，只能在渾沌記憶的汪洋漂流，上不了岸。  
Cal也有可能變成他們之一。  
不會的，有我在就不會的，Sophia想，各種血淋淋的失敗並沒有白白浪費，我們已經累積夠多的經驗，學會了什麼時候該喊暫停，這是要能為理想堅持下去的必備條件。  
況且，Sophia無法想像Cal變成『水族館』一員的模樣，Cal在那個小房間裡再度睜開雙眼之後，所做的第一件事就是逃跑，不顧還沒有從假死的神經性藥劑中的影響中恢復，出自於像是動物一般的直覺奔跑著。  
那時Sophia才發現他的藍眼睛是如此冰冷，資料裡不會寫這些，比周遭的白色還要冰冷。  
Sophia答應過Cal，只要Cal幫忙找到伊甸蘋果，他就能擁有嶄新的人生——比原來的那個更好。  
如果真的成功了，解決了深藏人類基因中的暴力因子，那麼新的Cal會是什麼樣子？如果他換上像父親演講時那樣的裝束呢？潔白硬挺的襯衫領子，還有剪裁合身的外套，旁人是不是會對他改觀？他可以不要那麼急著離開嗎？

「我不害怕，我只想好好睡個覺，時不時看到人影閃現已經夠令人緊張了，老是做噩夢也很麻煩。」質疑聲將Sophia的思緒喚回，「妳不給我點什麼嗎？」  
「安眠藥是沒用的。」Sophia說：「還有，我可以直接告訴你，你曾經試過的那些『好東西』也都沒用，你自己最清楚。」  
「你真的對我調查得很清楚，我以為那面牆上的蒐集已經夠厲害了。」指的是他身後、Sophia前方的玻璃帷幕，展示著Callum Lynch這個死刑犯充滿暴力的一生紀錄，當Sophia向那個方向瞥了一眼時，Cal仍然沒有移開視線。  
「也就是說，這不是你第一次看到『不屬於自己的記憶』。」Cal的視線不因為Sophia手上拿了什麼東西而移開，這時候避開眼神，等於心虛認輸了，他從此就不會再信任我了，好吧，Sophia只能也直視著他的雙眼，「你的基因中帶有你祖先的記憶，可以幫助我們找到根治人類暴力的解藥。」Sophia提醒：「所以你所看到的一切都是重要的線索。」  
「連我自己都不知道是什麼。」Cal說。  
「我是科學家，科學就是找出事情發生的原因，並且尋找解決的辦法。」Sophia說：「況且，你現在知道那是什麼了。」  
「是的，那是我祖先的記憶。」Cal百無聊賴地說，只差沒打個哈欠了。  
「你所需要的，只是一點時間，好和這些影像和平共處。」  
「和平。」Cal的聲音裡有著不以為然的嘲諷，「不是我不愛好和平，而是暴力找上了我，我別無選擇。」  
Sophia所知道的刺客兄弟會，無視國家的法律和社會的道德，任意妄為，只信奉他們的教條，然而Sophia也必須著眼實際的例子，在Abstergo找到的刺客兄弟會後代中，不乏循規蹈矩的好人，既使如此，像Cal這樣的受試者，還是最典型的危險份子。  
「我如果不殺他，自己可能就會先被他殺了，更別說是那些被強迫打了針、被控制、受虐待的女孩們了。」Cal說：「不過陪審團才不管這些，他們說殺人就是不對。」  
殺一個人並不一定會被判死刑，如果辯護得體，被告態度良好，是有機會判個十幾二十年的監禁，還有可能過了三到五年就假釋的，看來若不是因為Cal的律師沒有善盡職責，就是⋯⋯  
「嫌犯毫無悔改之意。」Cal說：「這是他們聽完我別無選擇的辯詞後，所做的評價。」  
「現在你有選擇了。」Sophia說。  
「是啊！我猜這都該感謝妳。」Cal一邊的嘴角微微地向上抽動了一下，像是被電擊一樣，冷不防問：「妳難道不想知道，我一個人在那小房間裡面，都看到了什麼嗎？」  
「你的寢室嗎？」  
「我的牢房。」  
「Abstergo是研究機構，不是監獄。」  
「隨便你怎麼稱呼。」Cal這時候終於別開了頭，望向窗口，「到哪裡都可以看見警衛，除了監獄以外，我不知道還有什麼地方是這樣的。」  
「他們讓你不自在嗎？」Sophia從倚著的桌子起身，和門口的人輕聲交代了幾句話之後，把門關上，「我請他們去別的地方忙了。」  
「妳不怕和我獨處的時候，我會試圖攻擊妳嗎？」  
「我相信你。」Sophia說，沒說的是這個房間到處都有監視監聽的裝置，警衛幾秒內就會趕過來，「如果你有什麼想告訴我的，可以現在說，畢竟我們現在也沒事可做。」快速地在腦子裡盤算一下待辦事項，既使Cal還需要時間恢復，但我還有數據要整理，還要將Animus微調成最適合Cal的設定，Sophia想，但我想知道，我迫切地想知道每一件事，一絲線索都不能遺漏，我不能拿Cal的身體冒險，但是其他的賭注我還付得起。  
況且，我可不是毫無準備，在某些人眼中，我只是個女人，但我是科學家，而且我不需要靠警衛才能確保自身安全，Sophia稍稍挪動一下身體，讓桌子底下的裝置可以完整收錄Cal的聲音。

“Cal, you don’t need to be afraid. What you are experiencing is the ‘bleeding effect’.” Sophia leads Cal into the office, where she conducts interview all the time. Without all the equipments making the cases nervous, they are more willing to talk. It is why Sophia still uses paper and pen while there are more convenient devices available. For example, when the cases focus on the hand and the pen, they will not pay that much attention to her expression. Sophia has been tracing their lives for quite long time, but some details still can frighten her. And they know the fear, they smell it like shark smells the blood.

“I already know this.” Cal says, “Say something I don’t know.”

“The illusion you called is something really happened before. It is part of your ancestor’s memory.”

“So?” Cal look at Sophia straightly. He heard this part, too. He is waiting for a satisfying answer.

“I am not lying. Why bleeding effect is so dangerous is because you don’t know where these images come from. People tends to deny themselves, some of them get really confused.” No some of them, only very few of them can survive this. However, the Animus has been improved a lot. And there are less and less cases suffers. I am not lying. Sophia thinks and get the writing board, “There are lots of ways to help you……”

It reminds Sophia of ‘aquarium’, not a real aquarium, where the refusing cases with damaged brains live. Their eyes are empty, and drifting, just like the fishes in the deep water. No, fishes know where they are going, at least for seconds, but they are just drifting in the big big ocean of memory, they can never reach the coast.

Cal could be on of them.

No, I wouldn't allow that happen. thought Sophia. I have learned a lot from all these costing failures. I know when to stop.

By the way, the first thing Cal did after waking up is running, even he is not totally recovered from the dose to fake a death. He ran as an animal.

It is when Sophia found his blue eyes are so cold, which is not mentioned in the profile, colder than the walls surrounding us.

Sophia promised Cal. If Cal can help to find the Apple of Eden, he can have a brand new life, better than the original one.

If it works. If I really solve the violence written human’s DNA, deeply, what the “new Cal” will be like? If he dresses himself as father, clean, white shirt, stiff collar, tailored suit, what the other will think he is? Can he stay for a little bit longer?


	2. Chapter 2

那房間有著不知道從哪裡來的光源，一片白色，像是醫院一樣，不一樣的是這裡竟日明亮，光就這點而言，Cal寧可待在監獄——那是只有一小扇窗子，不知道是不是沒有經費修理照明設備，總是不夠亮的單人狹窄空間，睡的地方和馬桶在一起，看不清楚也就不用認真打掃，陰暗的角落似乎總藏匿著什麼，陳年的灰塵污垢，老鼠，或是鬼魅——至少監獄有熄燈時間，Cal以為監獄剝奪了光線，現在才知道在這裡是被剝奪了身處黑暗的權利，以為在這個明亮的房間裡，鬼魅就無所遁形，可以睡個好覺，錯了，在這裡，那些影像變得更清晰，不僅從夢裡大搖大擺地走進了現實，而且還從平面變成立體的。  
原本Cal只是看著那些影像，如同歷史只是過去的事情，但是當那個人不甘於只是站在那裡，他朝自己走來，越逼越近，亮出刀刃，攻擊自己時，Cal才發現已身陷其中。  
「我不怕你！」Cal對著空氣、對著牆壁、對著反射玻璃大喊：「你要來就來啊！」  
什麼也沒有，當你自認為準備充分，什麼也不怕的時候，就什麼事也不會發生，但是當你稍不注意晃了神，或甚至只是眨了眨眼，就不禁要懷疑，剛剛角落閃過的黑影究竟是什麼？  
我都忘了，他是我五百年前的祖先，Cal想起那個自稱博士的女人，還有她那描繪得完美的嘴唇，大膽的鮮紅色，和她潔白平整，沒有一點污痕，甚至連敞開的領口都沒有汗漬的襯衫，形成了強烈的對比，好像她都不會流汗似的，大概也不需要吃東西吧？光靠呼吸就能生存。  
但我不是，我的生存不像她那麼理所當然，這個世界沒有為我留一個容身的地方，要不就是搏鬥，要不就是逃跑，兩者都狼狽不堪，就像是頭頂傷口的血汙和著汗水一起流進了眼睛。  
可惡，Cal甚至覺得這房間裡不只自己一個人，那些監視玻璃後面有好幾雙的眼睛，但是那灼熱的視線並不是來自他們，視線，還有心跳和氣息，都毫不掩飾。  
刺客不是該隱匿行蹤的嗎？  
“No me estoy escondiendo.”  
Cal聽到自己的聲音，這對Cal而言並非完全陌生，卻也不是慣用的語言，但Cal完全明白這句話的意思，他一點也不想隱藏自己，他就是要我注意到他。  
連意圖都是那麼赤裸裸的。  
Cal退後了幾步，退到了牆角，好像牆壁能保護我似的，如果那是鬼魅，那麼區區的牆壁又怎能阻擋他？不對，那不是鬼，那是我腦子裡的東西，像那女人說的一樣，那是我的祖先，死了五百年的祖先，我該畏懼嗎？  
那麼多的如果令Cal頭又更痛了，如果現在就放棄抵抗，會不會好過一點？天哪！他究竟是要把我搞死？還是要把我搞瘋？  
突然一隻手勒住了Cal的脖子，Cal試圖掙脫，粗壯的臂膀撐得麻邊的粗糙布料硬邦邦地摩擦著臉，似乎還有一把呼之欲出的金屬利刃，隨時可能刺進咽喉。  
可是那不是刺人咽喉取人性命的袖劍，隔著厚實布料，不斷膨脹、變硬的東西，正抵著大腿，Cal覺得自己簡直就是裸體。  
但不管被什麼抵住，都比不上自己兩腿之間的反應，令Cal不知所措，既使被勒得無法呼吸，眼前呈現一片白，又變成一片黑，卻仍然無法阻止那東西變大，而勃起的興奮也一點都沒有少，甚至暈眩也成了快感的一部分。

不知道在生死關頭掙扎了多久，Cal終於搶到了一點空檔，不夠掙脫或反擊，只能勉強吸一口氣，才發現摩擦著身體的，從粗麻布料變成了熱燙的肌膚，那肌肉是如此堅硬，所觸及之處只能屈服，不用看一眼，身體都能感受到那些繃得緊緊的線條，也才發現正碰觸著那手臂上變形蟲般的突起的一塊，新長的肉摸起來特別光滑，還有更多的地方烙著傷疤，像是腿上就攀著一條僵直的蟲子，趕也趕不走，而另一隻佈滿了硬繭的手，在Cal身上遊走著，順著頸後滑過了背脊，溜過了股溝，在緊閉的肛門口撫摸著，這令Cal雙腿發軟，幾乎要站不住，下體卻隨之抽搐著、蠕動著，不知道哪裡來的溼熱，讓那手指就這麼突入體內，這⋯⋯還沒有人能給Cal這種觸感，揍過的男人或上過的女人都不曾，令Cal覺得自己好像那些張開雙腿的女人們一樣，把嘴唇湊過去，伸手摸去時又扭著身軀夾緊了躲避，卻不肯放他走，她們這時侯會說⋯⋯  
Cal的阻止自己說出這句話，甚至咬住了嘴唇，只能從唇齒之間賁出不甘願的氣聲。  
「我要。」  
但Cal還是聽到了，不管是誰說出來的，甚至不知道是什麼語言。  
Cal感覺下體的滑膩，可是緊繃的仍然是緊繃的，他知道這個時候要放鬆，但是『放鬆』二個字卻緊緊箍住了他，他不合時宜地想起站街的女孩認真議價時說的：「走後面也可以，但是要加錢，男的不在這裡唷，要過兩條街⋯⋯」而粗大的陰莖一直要往裡面擠，卻只能卡在開口處，強硬地摩擦著，Cal猜測是已經磨破了皮，越來越濕滑的同時卻伴隨著尖銳的疼痛。  
什麼東西用力敲擊頸後，Cal還沒意識到那是什麼，眼前一片全黑地暈死過去。

Cal以為醒過來的時後，一切就都結束了，不管是一場夢也好，還是真的發生的事也好，只要過去了都好，但Cal錯了，他趴在地板上，只有屁股翹著，承受著一次又一次的撞擊。  
原來我只昏過去一下子，Cal意識到一切都還是進行中，大腿上都是汗水，也不知道是誰的，撞擊時不斷發出水聲，甚至水還滴到了背上。  
就在Cal覺得自己就要這樣被騎到死的時候，本來抓住腰的一隻手，那隻長滿了硬繭，還少了一隻指頭的手，伸向了Cal的臉，接住了Cal幾乎要落在地上的眼淚，然後把手指往Cal嘴裡塞。  
Cal張開了嘴，貪婪地舔舐著那些手指，那上面不只有臉淚的味道，汗水交和，還有濃稠的體液，吸吮著那些液體，舌頭舔著那些厚繭，越舔越自豪⋯⋯那隻手似乎感受到了，一直往裡面塞。  
不要再塞進來了，我要吐了，Cal沒辦法說話，也沒辦法發出聲音，但是突然之間彷彿有感應一樣，那隻手放過了Cal。  
Cal的喉嚨一鬆，仍然覺得好像有東西卡在裡面，用力地咳了幾聲，也沒清出什麼，但是還來不及喘口氣，粗大的陰莖已經塞進了嘴裡，一點也不怕Cal可能會咬到他，Cal的嘴又被別的東西塞滿，試著動一動舌頭，可是連舌頭都動不了，一股濃稠的熱流已經在嘴裡噴發，Cal別無選擇地嚥下。


	3. Chapter 3

水滴的聲音把Sophia從她臉上露出的微笑喚醒，回過神來才想起自己還浸在浴缸裡，氤氳的水氣凝結後滴落，水已經不太熱了，手裡握著海綿，還不斷在自己頸子來回游移著，彷彿是誰的手撫摸著。  
Cal的手掌寬大得可以包覆住Sophia的頸子，甚至要掐死我都毫無問題，Sophia想，他的手幾乎沒碰到我，可是我能感受到他手掌的溫度，如果我是他，也能感應到我劇烈的脈搏，知道我並非如表面看來那麼篤定，直到現在都還心有餘悸。  
我不應該讓這個人的暴力影響我的平靜和理性，Sophia可以壓下打岔的衝動聽完Cal的故事，卻不能確定這是否是Cal編造的，畢竟有人曾這麼做，只為了看自己困窘的表情，為數還不算少，當然他們都失敗了——既然真的故事都不曾讓Sophia動搖，更何況是編的，Sophia想。

「妳想試試看嗎？」Cal本來還有點恍惚，有點耽溺於肉慾，那幾乎讓Sophia相信了他的故事，既然故事講完了，他立刻恢復較勁的姿態：「從後面來？」  
「當然好，我一直很想試試看。」Sophia說：「告訴我需要為你準備什麼尺寸的？」  
Cal沈默了一下，這大概是他需要消化挫敗的時間，Sophia想。  
「我不是玻璃。」Cal說。  
Sophia幾乎要在Cal面前翻白眼了，他有多麼需要靠性行為中的位置來證明自己的男子氣概嗎？如果非問Sophia的意見，Sophia會說性行為是不必要的，如果有生殖需要的話應該把精液裝在試管裡，在顯微鏡底下讓卵子受精，然後將胚胎放進培養皿著床發育⋯⋯不過回過頭來看，資料上的Cal並沒有明顯同性戀的傾向，有紀錄的性行為對象也都是異性，當然資料不可能完美。「性慾和性傾向並非你想像的那麼固定，只能說是偏向哪一種，是異性戀或是同性戀，就算是徹頭徹尾自認為異性戀的人，也可能在特殊的環境下，和同性發生關係⋯⋯」  
「原來如此，我一直想不通。如果我的祖先是玻璃的話，我又是從哪裡來的。」Cal在那一瞬間露出了釋懷的笑，但眼角的笑紋都還沒盪漾開，他迅速斂起了傻氣望向Sophia，「如果是妳說的那種方式，我也可以。」  
「尺寸呢？」  
「用我自己的就可以了。」  
「我看看。」Sophia說。  
Cal站起身，把褲頭往下拉，露出了他的陰莖和陰囊，半軟不硬地垂在雙腿間。  
『讓我來。』Sophia面向其中一盞監視攝影機做出了嘴型，又端詳著Cal的陰莖，質問道：「這種狀態就行了嗎？」  
「要弄硬的話，至少要給我看點色情片。」Cal近乎耍賴地說：「妳不幫忙嗎？」  
「好吧。」嘆了口氣，「你等一下。」Sophia不情願地起身翻了幾個抽屜，「這些東西我已經很久沒有用了，不知道還在不在⋯⋯」  
「妳在找保險套嗎？」  
「有了。」戴上了薄乳膠手套，Sophia抓起了一個尖嘴塑膠罐向Cal走去，「去那裡趴下！」指了指一張有玻璃檯面的桌子。  
「那和我想像的不一樣。」Cal抱怨，卻順從地彎下了身軀，雙肘伏在桌上，「那是什麼？」  
「超音波用的傳導膠。」Sophia簡短地解釋，擠了滿手，往Cal的下體探去，把他肛門的括約肌塗上了滿滿的一層，冰涼的膠狀物令Cal打了個顫。  
有了潤滑的物質，手指很輕易地就突入了，伴隨著Cal的呻吟，Sophia用另一隻手握住了Cal的陰莖，陰莖已經開始充血，但還沒有完全勃起，的確是需要一點刺激，用已經濕滑的指尖，從尖端順著繫帶處上下搓弄，這麼一來，陰莖就越來越硬了，還不斷往上翹。  
就是現在，Sophia確認Cal已經完全勃起的陰莖位於檯面上方，按下了一個鈕，檯面開始發光。  
「這在做什麼？」  
「3D列印啊！」Sophia說：「大工告成了，剩下的我們下次再說。」  
「妳不能就這樣丟下我。」Cal咬著牙抗議，「妳都是這樣，說插入就插入，說不要就不要的嗎？」  
也對，Sophia並不打算讓Cal那麼困擾，該幫他弄出來，Sophia的手指很快就探到了前列腺，原來人類的活體摸起來是這個樣子，她用指尖戳著那東西，沒戳幾下，Cal就開始痙攣，應該是要射精了。  
Sophia用Cal的褲子包住他的陰莖，避免精液飛濺在儀器上，再給予他最後一次刺激⋯⋯

水真的涼了，Sophia從浴缸裡站起來，擦乾身體，披上絲質的軟滑睡衣時，覺得有些異狀，往自己下體探去。  
發現陰道又熱又滑。  
這種事並不常見，這世界上能讓Sophia下體濕濡的事情並不多，第一次成功分解出一條去氧核醣核酸序列時，父親將Sophia抱在腿上，稱讚她是父親的驕傲，還說以前的人用一樣的儀器做出同樣的事情就可以拿到諾貝爾獎，現在要做比較難的事才行⋯⋯Sophia不知道當時會那麼舒服，是因為父親的讚美，還是膝蓋？  
Sophia不知道是Cal令自己有反應，還是他的故事，亦或是肛交這件事，其實要讓陰莖勃起只需要用手搓弄就好了，但是Cal毫不有疑接受了，而且一點抗拒也沒有，Sophia只是按照他故事裡的步驟，加上一點潤滑劑，和陰莖的尺寸相比，手指又算得了什麼呢？Sophia用手掌握的程度回想Cal陰莖的尺寸，在空中抓了幾下才想起那些數據都掃描下來了，列印也排序進行了，明天就可以看到成品。  
突如其來的念頭，想要立刻看到成品，令Sophia焦慮了起來，明天還有好多事要做，不一定有時間好好欣賞成品，Sophia在房裡踱了幾圈之後，決定現在就前往實驗室——這就是住得離工作場所太近的壞處，事實上，Sophia就住在Abstergo裡，這機構不只有研究功能，也要支援工作人員的起居生活，就像是一座城一樣完備，也大得令人難以離開，Sophia想起已經很久沒有開她那白色的跑車了。  
我怎麼會那麼急切呢？Sophia匆匆脫了睡衣，換上了套裝，我只是要去實驗室拿東西，不會待在那兒，為什麼還要那麼麻煩呢？Sophia一邊扣著扣子一邊自咐著，和即將解開伊甸蘋果下落之謎相比，那種東西微不足道，為什麼我可以等Cal復原，卻不願意等一個晚上？難道這就是所謂的性慾嗎？  
不，我純粹是出於好奇心，那是科學的驅動力，而不是狂暴的性慾，就像我對Cal做的事，和他描述的相比，簡直太溫柔了⋯⋯  
把通行證揣在口袋裡，刷開通往實驗室的門，希望沒有人還在實驗區，這樣她就不必花時間解釋她為什麼會在這時候來這裡。  
Sophia的腳步聲迴盪在深夜安靜的走廊上，就和她的心跳一樣清晰。

(END)


End file.
